Solar pathway lights are a fairly new concept. Before solar path lights, all path lights were wired for electricity, or powered by short term batteries. Being wired, pathway lighting systems were fixed in locations and wires were hidden in the ground—effectively preventing the portability of the lights. Often, an in-ground stake was necessary and beneficial for the permanent installations. Large battery operated path lights were cumbersome and heavy, and therefore often hard-installed in a single location. Little progress has been made to improve the portability of stationary, stake-mounted pathway lights.
Because solar lighting is constantly improving and growing in popularity, the need for a more updated, solid, and portable mounting solution, is greater than ever.
Until now, solar pathway lighting systems were typically mounted on the ground or on a surface requiring a stake that is driven into grass or dirt. Once the stake is secure in the ground, the light post may be fitted over the top of the stake, then the light head is fitted to the top of the post. This retrofit installation procedure limits the use of typical path lighting systems to yard/dirt locations, available for the stake to be secured. Furthermore, this stake mounting system is almost often flimsy, and/or may be installed crooked, because the stake rarely goes into the ground perfectly straight. When mounted, on a paved surface, various adhesives and concrete fixtures are typically used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable solar powered lighting display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a base and securing system to support, a portable solar lighting system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a kit for modification of a vertical pole supported light system for portable use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for installation and removal, and replacement of a solar-powered pathway lighting system.